This invention relates to an apparatus for accumulating articles as they are conveyed along a production line. More particularly, the accumulator apparatus shown and described herein was designed for use in the manufacture of rolls of paper commonly known as toilet tissue and is adapted to handle the product when in the form of elongated rolls of paper called "logs" after the ends of the paper rolled up on the logs has been glued and before the logs have been sawed and packaged. Such apparatus is capable of either simultaneously accepting and discharging logs therefrom, accepting logs only and discharging logs only. The device therefor is designed to accommodate a shut down upstream thereof without affecting the flow of logs downstream thereof and conversely the device can accommodate a shut down downstream thereof without affecting the flow of logs upstream thereof.